Red Flames
by xoGoFiGuREox
Summary: AU/Smitchie. Playboy Shane Gray always gets what he wants. Too bad his latest conquest, hot tunes heiress, Mitchie Torres isn't the least bit interested. But Shane doesn't do well with rejection... Chapter 6, A little insight on Shane's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Flames**

**Playboy Shane Grey gets everything he wants. And right now, who he wants is good girl, Hot Tunes heiress Mitchie Torres. But it seems the girl isn't the least bit interested. AU Smitchie.**

**A/n: So while I'm a bit stuck on Color Coded. (Chapter 4 is on the way... promise!) I decided to start this new one... because it's been running around my head and I can't get it out. Anyway... I'm encouraging you to read my other stories... And this one and review... So there... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock. Any similarities to any person, place, or thing is purely coincidental.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh.." Moans came out from the heavy intertwined couple on the couch. And from the excessive movements they were making, you'd think the couch would break... But unfortunately, Nate had to stand another minute of this torture.

"Shane," he tried again, hoping his buddy would emerge from his "red" haze. To no avail.. Shane didn't even look like he heard him. The curly-haired boy closed his eyes and groaned, they needed to be rehearsing. "Shane!" He marched up to the couple and pulled his shaggy-haired friend from the tangle of limbs.

"What!" The dark-haired handsome teen with deep brown eyes yelled, aggravated, "It's my garage Nate, I can do what the hell I want."

Their other team mate, Jason, growled, "Man, you got lipstick smeared on your face. That's not cool..."

Shane rolled his eyes, turning to the blonde he left on the long burgundy couch, "Sorry Amy, you got to go.."

The girl glared at him before fixing herself up, "It's Emy, Shaney... Call me..."

The band watched the girl leave the furnished garage before breaking out in yells. "If we're gonna make it big, you've got to stop acting like you're the king of everything."

"Yeah!" Jason agreed, "You've got sluts hanging by you everyday; that's bad for our image."

"Who the hell cares?" Shane shouted, "Look. It's my money, my garage, my band. Now, if you got a problem with that, leave. See if I care."

The taller boy's eyes softened, "We're your best friends, Shane. Me and Nate. We stick together. What's gotten into you..."

"Save it Jason!" His highness walked out of the room, slamming the door, "Get out. I don't need this today."

The boy teens looked helplessly at each other before leaving their practice area. "See you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitchie?" Steve Torres asked his daughter, yelling from the directors room intercom. "Come here."

The brunette stood up, brushing away her straight hair from her eyes. She wandered through the glass hallways leading from the waiting room to her father's office. She knocked quietly, getting pass her father's secretary without problem. "Yes daddy?"

Steve gestured to the seat in front of him, glancing busily at the scattered resumes on his large desk. He looked up, pondering if his daughter could really take the job, but then shrugged. He really didn't care much; this was just a budding career, very easy to reform if Mitchie messed up. "Darling, you need to learn the basics of this empire... And the other directors and I agreed that it would be okay for you to handle one of our try-outs. Now, no pressure." His eyes twinkled, "It's okay to mess up. And don't worry about school, you wouldn't be handling old geezers."

Mitchie laughed, lightening up the mood, "Yes, daddy... Do I get to choose?"

Father laughed, somehow, he knew his daughter would ask that. He just hoped she wouldn't choose... talents who were... attractive to people her age. A dad could only take so much. He took a file from his desk, giving the basic information, "Tess Tyler, 16, daugh--"

"No way." she furiously shook her head, "Not her. Plus, her mom would have my head if I screwed up." And please, she's got enough of Tess from school. That was barely tolerable as it is.

"Okay," he picked another one of the pre-screened people, "Terra Samuels, 17, from ... she's two towns far. Lassida High, junior."

Mitchie looked at the photograph thoughtfully, "Can I hear her sample? I'll think about it first."

He nodded, setting the file aside, "Edwin Lee, 20, oh, he's 5 towns down from us."

"No, that's too far dad." she reasoned, "I do need to study too."

"Last but not the least, Connect Three." Steve shook his head, pretty sure his daughter would pick this group, "Jason Press, 19, Shane Grey, 18, Nate Bass, 16, Felix Academy for boys; a couple of blocks away."

Mitchie's eyes widened, "That's it. This is perfect. They're near. And I could mess up, because they won't care. They're rich... Terra will be dedicated, dad, I can't afford to mess up with her. But them... We'll be working at our own pace."

"I understand." Dad instructed, "Now, go, call them up. And meet up with them... Oh, share this project with Caitlyn. Gellar's heiress needs to learn too."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Caitlyn's the best producer intern you have."

Her father winked, "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello." Nate asked, answering his phone, causing Jason to pause as well. "Nate here."

"Hi," the other line said, "I'm Mitchie Torres, a... junior manager from Hot Tunes, L.A. We're interested in working with your band if we can work out agreements. Are you free right now? We can talk in the Headquarters."

"Sure," Nate said excitedly, "Thank you, Miss Torres. We'll be there."

"What was that?" Jason asked as soon as the call ended.

"Call Shane, we are going to Hot Tunes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RRRRnnnng..."

"Ugh!" Shane pushed the unknown girl from him impatiently, "Move."

The girl whimpered, listening in on his conversation... "Leaving already Shaney."

Shane sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, now go. Faster, C'mon. I got to get myself fixed."

The girl nodded, walking out of his room, "Call me.."

"Hold that Jase. I'm coming soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/n: Okay? Bad? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Red Flames

A/N: Okay, so when I opened my email and saw the bunch of emails from Fanfiction about reviews... I was absolutely thrilled, and eager to write the next chapter. Thanks guys! I hope you like this one too. And so, I dedicate this chapter to everyone who had reviewed and/or read this story and my other stories. Uhm... So Connect 3' gonna be meeting their new manager this chapter.. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own Camp Rock, if I did, Smitchie would have kissed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he? Is he here yet?" Jason was very excited. Their band will finally receive the attention they deserve. Oh, he had dreamed of this since they put the band together when he was fifteen and it was coming true. Well, if Shane won't be a total dipstick and be late.

Nate sighed, trust Shane to ruin their big break. "We can go without him, Jase." And he was really considering that option, standing outside the studio isn't really his cup of tea. It made them look like desperate applicants. He reached down his pocket for his phone, ready to give Shane a piece of his mind... When his highness arrive.

"What are you two idiots doing outside? Come on, if we get dropped because you're late, I'm gonna be so pissed."

Nate and Jason glared a his back as they followed him. Shane had changed from the sweet band mate they had years ago.

"Hurry up!" Shane yelled again, furiously rubbing his cheek and lips to erase the lipstick marks. And they walked towards the vast lobby.

The female receptionist looked up and betted her eyes, "Can I help you?"

Smirking, Shane gave her his killer smile and a wink, "Yes, babe, we're Connect 3. And..."

"Mitchie Torres told us to come here.." Nate contnued.

She nodded and spoke through the intercom before telling them direction. "top floor. 3rd door to the right. Good luck boys," she practically purred.

Jason shuddered, the woman had to be in her mid-twenties at her youngest... And making goo-goo eyes at a group of teens, not cool. He walked on ahead, marveling at the white marble tiles which was signed by singers Hot Tunes had handled since the start of the company. "Whoah!"

Nate shook his head and looked over his shoulder, "C'mon Shane."

But the lead shook his head, "You go on ahead." And already, he and the receptionist were like animals in the heat of mating frenzy.

"gross!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchie Torres can't contain the very large smile pasted on her face. She had just finished listening to the band's demo cd and she was very pleased. And her friend and producer, Caitlyn Gellar looked like she was too.

This band's gonna be a total hit. Specially since all three are heartthrobs so it would be easy to spin their image.

"They're late." Caitlyn complained, "Where are they? This is bad, Mitch, having talents who--"

She was cut off by the intercom. Connect 3 will be arriving soon.

"Finally," she sighed.

Mitchie smiled. She knew Cait wanted to meet these guys as much as she does.

"Ms. Torres?" The door opened revealing Nate and Jason.

"Hi, that wold be me. This is Caitlyn Gellar, your producer." Her smile dropping slightly when the two guys didn't look too happy.

Finally, Nate asked, "I'm sorry. I'm Nate Bass, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Torres."

Mitchie regained her brightness, "Aren't there three of you?"

Jason laughed nervously, "I'm Jason Press, Shane's a bit... he's running late..."

"Okay, then let's get started with the first initial drawing." Caitlyn said impatiently, "Then we won't waste time."

"Aren't you a bit too young to be our manager," Nate pointed out nervously, looking around Mitchie's neat desk. "No offense, but really?"

Instead of feeling insulted, Mitchie laughed, "Actually, my dad wanted me to know my way around the business. And you're my first talent. And yes, I am too young to be your manager."

Jason grinned, "Cool, we can mess up together, isn't this great Nate?"

Hesitantly, Nate nodded. Why not?

The awkward atmosphere disappeared and the four were joking around like they were old friends when the door opened.

Nate stood up, "Shane, this is our new manager and producer, Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar. Ladies, Shane Grey."

Shane glanced around the light silver painted room. Stopping to rest his gaze on the two girls sitting near the desk. "You've got to be kidding me!" He burst out.

"Excuse me?" Mitchie couldn't believe her ears. This guy is cute and all, but he seriously has bad attitude.

"You, babe." Shane approached her, "Can not be my manager. Besides, you're better on my bed."

Mitchie glared. And a slapping noise resounded in the room. "You should know how to treat girl, Mr. Grey, but until then, this label has no interest with you."

"Mitchie," Jason started, "Shane just had a bad--"

"Shut it Jase," A murderous aura surrounded him, "You're saying no to me, Shane Grey? Do you know who I am? Girls flock to me."

"Apparently you're not that great." Mitchie said sarcastically, "Cait.. schedule voice lessons and photo shoots for Nate and Jason. Shaney here," she continued, "Will learn how to respect women before we debut them."

"Okay..."

"Che," Shane scoffed, "We don't need you, c'mon guys."

Nate and Jason stayed rooted to their seats as Shane continued, "We don't need little girls to handle us!"

And Caitlyn had enough..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: So?! What do you think? Uhm... it's gonna be awhile before I update again, because exams are coming up, but I'm still gonna try... But probably, expect update between next next week and 1st week of november, sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Here is another installment of Red Flames! So this probably is the shortest chapter. But the flow of words just stopped so... yeah... But there will be another update soon. Don't forget to review. I love hearing from you._

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. And I will never own it... So... I'm having my fun..

**Red Flames**

"These little girls can destroy your career! Imagine what would happen if we let it slip to the director that you disrespected his daughter. And what of the producers?" Caitlyn mocked, "They're not gonna be happy when they hear you've insulted a protege."

Shane chuckled, "Who cares. I'm the heir of the Gray Group of Companies. I can buy this studio if I wanted to." He looked around, scrutinizing every inch of Mitchie's new office. The silverish blue walls and the marble floor, to the glass desk and the metal file holders. "But I wouldn't want to buy this junk."

"Junk?" Mitchie stood up, "I don't think anyone's gonna stay with you because of your attitude." She turned to Nate and Jason, "In fact, I don't know how they put up with you..."

And the mighty had fallen. Shane stood there gawking like the idiot he is, watching Mitchie sashay out of the room. He turned to Caitlyn, "I suppose you're gonna show us out?" He fixed his shirt and turned towards the exit, "C'mon guys..."

Nate and Jason stared helplessly at their band mate, and then at their producer... "Uhm... we?..."

"We'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Caitlyn said firmly, "And you, popstar, don't bother."

And Shane took great care to roll his eyes before marching out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, backtrack. What just happened? Shane buried his face into his crossed arms, leaning forward to the table.

He was alone again, in his bedroom, and was replaying what had occurred a while ago. From what he could remember, he just pissed off an incredibly gorgeous girl-- one who was still so hot even while angry, and one that could boost up his, their career.

And she's gonna be mine, Shane thought, smirking slightly. After all, everyone falls for the Grey charm.

Shane leaned back to his chair and huffed. Of course, he'd have to get in her good graces, and knowing the spoiled brat she is, it won't be easy. He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

Well, let the games begin. After all, Shane Grey loves challenges...

Watch out, Mitchie Torres; Shane's gonna pay you back, big time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was at times like this that Shane hated attention. Come on, was it really so out of his character to buy roses on his lunch break to send them to his dear girl. What? he has amends to make, and as far as he knew every girl loves roses. Hopefully, Mitchie does too.

"Man, who's got you whipped?" Sandy haired Arnold asked him from his right. "We're supposed to meet with the girls at Falcon, if you're finish with--"

"Shut it Santos!" Shane whipped his head to face his friend, "Mind your own business. We'll go after this..."

From the other side of him, Carlos whispered, "Jacka, what's got into him?"

If Shane heard the insult, he didn't say. All he did was smile politely at the elderly woman in front of him as she promised to make his delivery.

"Let's go..."

And the trio headed toward the exclusive girl's school for their daily fun. And it was the same as always, the rich heiresses was all lined up in front of the gate, wearing too dark make up and too short clothes. You'd think that people with money can afford to dress properly, but apparently not.

Shane rolled his eyes, maybe he should change his playing ground... After all Lomerho High was just a few more blocks away...

"Hey sexy..." He heard his friend flirt with the voluptuous blond he faintly remembered...

Ah... Old news... So someone new... Shane randomly picked his girl and passionately rammed her against the gate. Ignoring the catcalls his friends were giving him, he pressed his lips to hers...

But right now, he wasn't feeling anything... No excitement, no rush, no lust. Nothing. It's like, he grew out of it.

Furious, he pushed the girl and picked another one before proceeding to attack her mouth savagely.

Honestly, he can't remember how many girls he's kissed; there were no faces. All of them just blended together in a blur, and he can't enjoy it.

Mitchie's words played like a recording in his head, 'You should know how to treat girls, Mr. Grey...'

And he broke down... He was raised as a gentleman. He wasn't too far gone, was he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/n: So what do you think? I'm posting a poll. I don't want to rush smitchie's relationship so I'm asking you what you think! The results would either just slow their closeness or... rushes it... Won't change the plot though, just makes the story longer.. or shorter, and changes the pace. Because I don't want it too slow, or too fast.. And anyway, review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Delivery for a Mitchie Torres." The delivery person said as he knocked on her class room door. He was holding a bouquet of deep red roses, "A Mitchie Torres.."

Mitchie's drama teacher raised a brow, "Miss Torres, it seems as if your lover-boy has brought you tokens of his affection, go fetch them." She was looking at the roses rather jealously, though.

She politely smiled at the school's errand man, "Thank you..."

He tipped his cap, "My pleasure, miss." He handed her the roses, and wagged his brows mischievously, "Now this one's a keeper, don't let him go."

Mitchie was still blushing as she went back to her seat. And the indignant reactions from Tess Tyler meant that the roses were beautiful, and expensive.

"Ahh... Princess is sending flowers to herself," She scoffed, "What a freak!!!"

"Uhm... Yeah..." Peggy and Ella said in unison, almost reminding Mitchie of the mean girls of Lilo and Stitch.

Mitchie ignored her, opening the card the came with the delivery.

_I'm Sorry._

_I really do want to be friends._

_Give me a chance?_

_-Shane_

Mitchie gasped; from what she had seen in Shane, she'd expected him to be smug and proud. And yet, here he was apologizing. Something was up, but right now, she'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, you were tiger today!" Arnold cheered, as the trio headed back to their school. "It's like, you were possessed or something."

"I don't want to talk about it," He absentmindedly shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans,

Carlos shrugged, patting him on the back, "God job mate!"

Shane sighed, looking up at the cloudless blue sky, yeah, good job. Somehow, he didn't feel like it was...

"Shaney!!!" Great, more problems. He ignored the voice as he ascended the halls. Everybody in the school hallways turned silent as Shane's girlfriend of the week, that he cheats on everyday, rushed to peck him.

Che. Poor girl, ignoring what she knows is going on.

"Tamara." He drawled out, annoyed. He rested his frame against his locker as he stared at his girl.

Oh, his usual dyed-blond cheerleader, with short skirts and surgeries done. Plastic barbie doll. But instead, he pasted a smile on his face, "Hey baby, missed you..."

Tamara giggled, latching on to his arms, "Of course, suga-wuga, you left so early for lunch..." She pouted, drawing circles on his chest, "We never got to try the back closet...."

Immediately, Shane pulled her towards the storage room. Hey, come on, a guy's gotta get some, and for this guy, any girl with a face, plastic or real, will do; after all right now, she's practically throwing herself to him, and besides he's had a bad day.

A couple of lockers away, Jason and Nate shook their heads sadly; there was no way they'll be featured if Shane acts like that way too early. And besides, women and children are supposed to be treated with love and respect.

They shrugged and headed towards the back room with hopes of re-enlightening Shane, but then, fortunately, the bell rang.

"Shane!" Jason yelled over the chaotic mess that was the student body, "Rehearsals later. Don't be late!"

For a second, both friends thought they've seen a glimpse of the old Shane; as he said with a bright smile on his face, waving to them happily, "Yeah, wouldn't miss it!"

But then, it was quickly gone. Shane had placed a hand on the blond's back, dangerously close to feeling her up, "see you."

And just like that, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: after months of dormancy!!!... I'm back. I can't really justify my temporary hiatus, but school has been really crazy and, I've lost some ideas for the story... I can't say that this is my best chapter... But I would try my best to update sooner. And hopefully improve. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

________________________________________

"Mitchie! Where are the talents! I don't have all day!" A man in his early forties with a big belly and a silly looking multi-colored hat yelled. This was music industry's famed voice instructor, Pablo Santiago. Seriously, he'll train you to death, that even you'll be tired of singing, but with great results.

Truthfully, Mitchie thinks why this man rose to him is because of his brutal slave-driving techniques.

"Mitchie Torres, I don't care who your father is but if they're not here in 15 seconds, consider me gone!" She sighed, she was pretty sure Pablo was just bitter of her refusing to date his son 3 years ago. But come on, that was way too long ago; and besides, she hasn't talked to or seen Carlos since, and he probably had forgotten about her!

But no, leave it to the greedy dad to remember anything and everything. If he wasn't good, she'd have him fired already.

"They're here!" The door opened revealing Caitlyn and the two members of Connect 3. "Shane's outside; I didn't let him in, just incase."

"No," she disagreed, "let him in, Pablo will work on improving their voices as a band."

"Sure" Caitlyn turned to get the bratty popstar when Mitchie instructed her to stay. "I'll go get him, myself."

She went out of the studio, and to the lobby, where she caught them tangled together, leaning on the desk. A series of moans escaped the two that were locked in the passionate embrace.

Mitchie stared at the blond employee trying to remember her name, but eventually gave up. She cleared her throat, "Please respect the desk…"

Her voice was cold. But they really shouldn't do that in plain sight. Her only delight came in the form of Shane's embarrassment. After all, it was nice to know that he had retained human feelings, even when he doesn't act like it.

"Mitchie..." But then he smirked, "So, did you get the flowers?" His gaze raked up her body, pausing just a little too long at her torso, which was slightly exposed by her v-neck light blue dress.

"Yes," She cleared her throat, silently telling his eyes to move up to her face. "Follow me, we're gonna work on how to tone down your whiny voice."

Mitchie chuckled inwardly when she saw Shane's gaze darken. It serves him right. No one deserves to be treated like he was treating the girl now.

"Let me go…" Shane snapped at his partner, as she whimpered, "No, I won't give you my number, just let me go."

She rolled her eyes. The girl really should've seen it coming. Guys like Shane Grey don't fall in love. They use and abuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's try it again. Good job Shane..." Okay, so it turned out Mitchie was wrong. Pablo isn't bent on torturing Shane, not when the latter is his son's best friend. He is, though, doing a great job in telling Nate and Jason off.

"Pablo," Mitchie called out from her place beside the grand piano. "Nate and Jason are doing great. Shane's flashy voice is just overshadowing them."

Pablo rolled his eyes, "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, who's the expert?"

"You are," she said hesitantly, bowing her head.

"So I tell them what to do," Surprisingly, Shane came to her defense before Caitlyn did. "It's no big deal Pablo, besides my voice is too loud.."

He winked at Mitchie and actually started to tone down and cooperate with his band mates.

"Terrible, terrible. Shane,sing louder." Pablo instructed, when Mitchie interrupted him, "Actually Pablo, that was fine..."

"Ah, what do you know!" He snapped at her.

"Watch your mouth," Caitlyn warned. Truth be told, she never liked Pablo. "She can get you fired."

Pablo ignored her, "I don't want the other two. Take it or leave it Miss Torres. Gellar."

It was Shane who came to her rescue, again. "Pablo, I think Mitchie's right. We're a group act, not a solo." Everyone was probably gaping once they processed his words.

Jason even went as far as to ask him, "Okay, what have you done with Shane?"

But really, he doesn't care. Cause when he glanced around, Mitchie was smiling her beautiful smile at him, only him. And he knew he was in her good side again.

'And the game continues....'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: so it was a bit short, and... disappointing maybe. But I'm still toying around with the plot and... experimenting. Um.. I appreciate the reviews and the 'update-soons' and it made me feel a bit guilty for not updating in so long... but... hey, i'm back now. so please review, criticize, comment, whichever... Thanks. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Umm, the latest chappie of red- I'm sorry I didn't update sooner; but I kinda lost the connection with Camp Rock fandom- so, I went back and rediscovered things.. So yeah, better late than never, right? I want to thank you guys for all the reviews; it was what pulled me "back", i guess.. So enjoy!**

"Do you want to go get ice cream?" Shane decided to push his luck with his manager, awkwardly pulling on his black polo-collar. He had never really asked girls out before... He was more of the... kiss and leave 'em type, but he kept a girlfriend, just to please his parents and for the thrill of sneaking behind someone's back. Besides, no one has to know.

Mitchie smiled at him, "Isn't it bad for your voice?" But then, she just continued walking, "Really, it is."

He sounded a bit disappointed, "Okay then.." He went on ahead, not bothering to wait up.

"Hey Shane!" Mitchie yelled after him, "You're a good guy. You're just too much of a jerk sometimes."

"Thanks..." He whispered. Now was it wrong to feel embarrassed by the comment? After all, many had praised him and dissed him; and not a single time did he shy away, til now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I heard what you told Shane.." Caitlyn began as the duo hung out at the park's bleachers.

"Yeah so?" She asked, reaching a hand in the chip bag that was between them, "He's my talent; I'm supposed to be nice..."

"Really," Cait cocked her head, "But you're never just nice." She picked at another chip, "People don't know that about you though..." They both shared a laugh.

Mitchie smiled, brushing her dress. "But, I mean it's been so long, you know."

"So long?"

"Since someone liked me, for me..." She sighed, "You know he sent me flowers at school today. It was just so beautiful, and no one does that."

Caitlyn snorted. "He's a player. Did you see them a while ago? It's just disgusting, in the lobby too!."

"Well, yeah.." heiress laughed, "but he... people make mistakes. Besides, he saved me.."

Her friend smirked, "Should've known it would be connected with your obsession with knights in shining armors."

Both girls giggled before Mitchie continued. "Well yeah, it is. When is it not?" She smiled, "Shane and I are gonna be close friends someday, I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah, after he gets over himself..."

"True.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so stupid! For the first time--- well, maybe nor, but he can't remember a time when a person ever dared to refuse him, Shane was the one chasing the girl. But no matter, he smirked, it will be for the good of the band. And what's more, princess dear will not know what hit her.

Have you ever had a broken heart?

He laughed coldly; no one refuses Shane Grey. And certainly not some wanna be manager who can guilt her way through anything. Mentally, a picture of Mitchie's angry-disappointed face flitted to him; and he smiles. She was beautiful though. He smacked his head; stupid. Stupid.

He simply couldn't think that Mitchie Torres was beautiful... That was just getting sappy. And she wasn't even that pretty. Shane sighed, running a hand through his wavy long hair. Okay, so she is pretty, but he just can't go around being too attached; he'd hurt again that way...

That's it! He was officially thinking too much. He picked up and his phone and dailled his back-up friends... er... band mates.

"Jason! Nate! Get your asses here now!" He barked.

The two on the other end of the line groaned. Shane was not in a good mood. And this is gonna be bad. Very very bad.

But nevertheless, the two showed up at the house immediately.

Shane grabbed his signature black leather jacket and walked past them, "What are you doing standing around there for!"

"Waiting for you?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" He ordered sharply. He needed to think.

This past days had become an emotional roller coaster. He shouldn't be guilty in playing all those girls. Besides, they had it coming. Sluts.

"Are you going to take us to see girls now?" Nate asked dryly, because as far as he knew... Shane only didn't bring his car when it comes to seeing his women.

Shane apparantly didn't want his car to be "defiled". He rolled his eyes. This guy is a walking contradiction.

Guy glared at him, "Really Nate. How I wish manager is my woman..."

"Where did that-" Nate raised both arms in surrender, "No bothering her, please."

Shane smirked, "Why the heck not? We're the talents. We're supposed to bother her." He walked faster, almost running down the paved streets.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked, hesitantly. He isn't sure if he even wants to know, "Because if we're doing your hobby, well, count me out."

Shane sighed, crossing his arms. And then, a frown flitted up his handsome face, "It's Alexa's birthday next week. I want to give her, something nice."

Nate froze, as if contemplating what to say. He was dumbstruck. Shane rarely ever brought up his... unrequited love. "Shane.." he began slowly, as if talking to a child who had lost his favorite toy, "Alexa's... she has someone else. Someone she loves deeply."

"Besides," Jason reasoned, thinking to light up the darkening mood, "She's way too old for you, she's 23." He rubbed his head, "She's even old for me!!"

At that, Shane glared at him. Ah, the reasonable obstacle of why Shane's love can't be returned. Age.. Apparently, Alexa doesn't go for younger guys.

'_but she once told me she could love me...'_


End file.
